


You've Got Me Falling

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Shut up and let me hold you," Jinguji said roughly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

“Shut up and let me hold you," Jinguji said roughly, wrapping his arms more tightly around Reia, effectively silencing his questions. He wasn't sure himself what was going through his mind, so there was no way he could explain it to Reia, but after seeing him fall off his skateboard on stage during Shounen Club dress rehearsal, Jinguji hadn't been able to do anything but grab on to Reia the moment he got backstage, ignoring his protests that he was fine, ignoring his questions about what Jinguji was doing or if _he_ was okay.

He couldn't even remember what had started their fight the day before; he mostly remembered feeling angry and misunderstood and generally awful, but when he'd seen Reia fall, he hadn't been able to think about that anyway, hadn't been able to think about anything over the sound of his heart beating in his ears for the few long moments when Jinguji couldn't see him past the crowd of other Juniors on stage, because Reia has been skateboarding pretty fast, and _why wasn't he getting up yet..._

But even though Reia had gotten up eventually, brushing himself off and assuring the choreographer that he was fine, Jinguji still felt shaken up, and the moment Reia had come back into the wings, Jinguji had grabbed on to him, pulling him close. He wasn't sure what to say, now that he'd gotten Reia to stop talking, because he had no idea what the word was for what he was feeling, the way he just wanted to hold Reia close and not let go... and he wasn't sure he'd be able to say it out loud even if he had known. But as he held Reia close, pressing his nose into Reia's hair and feeling Reia start to relax against him, he thought that maybe Reia understood anyway.


End file.
